Kids
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Tom (19), Harry (16) and Danny (15) are all brothers. They babysit for a job and in this fic they babysit Dougie, a 4 year old boy who has confidence issues and who's parents fight a lot. What will they get up to over the two weeks that they look after him and will they be able to crack his nervous shell so that he can have a little fun? Baby Dougie is adorable! Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'll explain this otherwise it's gonna be really confusing. So, in this fic, Harry, Tom and Danny are all brothers. Tom us 19, Harry is 16 and Danny is 15. They have a small business. They're babysitters, and then one day they get a call saying that they need to babysit a boy for 2 weeks (including nights) as his mum and dad have a few things to sort out. This boy is Dougie... And he is 4 and extremely adorable! I won't tell you anymore but I had to get that cleared up so that you knew there ages and everything. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

'Come on guys! Help me clean the kitchen! That little boys coming over in an hour and he's gonna be here for 2 weeks!' I shouted upstairs to my brothers. I took our job seriously, especially as it payed for me to keep having the guitar lessons I paid for. Thankfully, my brothers also took the job at least relatively seriously and they came to help. We had the house spotless within the next half an hour.

'Good work guys! Now we'll have to set the bed up once the kid gets here because I actually don't know how hold he is this time. His mum just said that he's quite young. I'm assuming he's probably like 8, I mean, that's the youngest we've ever had right?' I said quickly.

'Yeah.. I don't think we have a bed small enough for anyone younger than that!' Danny replied with a smile. That was the best thing about my youngest brother, he never stopped smiling. If you were sad, he'd never fail at getting a smile on your face again, mainly because his was so contagious.

'Oh and as well, his mum says that he has some confidence issues. Apparently he is really shy and doesn't speak much. Oh and he gets upset easily, especially if he hears shouting or arguing. And that's about it. I asked if he's ever fought with anyone but she said that, mainly because of him not liking shouting or arguing, he tends to avoid any form of confrontation.'

'Awesome! This kid sounds easy! The two weeks will go in no time!' Harry replied happily. We spent the next 20 minutes talking before we heard a knock on the door.

'Here we go guys! Time to meet our roommate for the next two weeks.' I said excitedly before walking to the door with my two brothers and opening it. I looked down in shock at the child that we'd be babysitting. He was barely two feet high and he was looking up at us all with huge, nervous eyes. His hair was blonde and it was cut in a floppy sort of style covering his forehead but enhancing the amazing blue colour of his eyes.

'Hello. You must be Tom, Harry and Danny, am I right?' His mother asked kindly.

'Yeah! And you're Sam right?'

'Yes that's correct. And this little monkey you'll be looking after is Dougie. Say hello sweetheart.' She said happily to us. We looked down at the boy and he nervously mumbled a small hello.

'I have to go now baby but I'll see you in a couple of weeks and if anything is wrong I'll be straight over, okay?' She said with a small smile, kneeling in front of Dougie and passing him his tiny dinosaur suitcase.

'Mummy..' He muttered, wrapping his arms around his mums neck and beginning to cry.

'You will be okay honey. There is no need to be scared. You're in the hands of three very lovely boys. I love you baby.' She smiled to him before passing him to me. I took him in my own arms and held him as his mother said one last goodbye before hopping in her car. He waved goodbye to her and once she had gone, I carried him inside.

'Hello Dougie. I'm Tom, this is Harry, and he's Danny. We're all very nice I promise, but be careful because Danny smells like a monkey!' I said softly, sensing that he was still a little upset from saying goodbye to his mum. Luckily, my comment made him giggle a little and he finally spoke to us.

'I Dougie.' he said, sounding rather proud of himself. I grinned in relief at the other two before answering him.

'And how old are you Dougie?'

'I 4. But I almowst 5 and Mummy say I can have new toy when I 5.' He said excitedly. This kid was adorable!

'What sort of things do you like Dougie?' Harry asked him, smiling widely.

'Dinysaws!' He said, roaring at us like a dinosaur once he'd said it. We all giggled slightly at the way that he couldn't pronounce certain words yet. Suddenly his face turned very serious.

'Why you laugh? You laugh at me? What I do?' He asked sadly, looking like he was about to burst into tears. We instantly stopped laughing and I assured him that we were laughing at Danny's face, not him. We put on a kids channel for him and he sat looking completely content. We sat watching it with him for a little while before he suddenly spoke up.

'Tom?'

'Yeah Dougie?'

'I need wee.' He muttered, sounding a little embarrassed.

'Okay Dougie. I'll take you while the other two make lunch.' Danny said, walking towards Dougie and sticking his hand out.

'No! I no want you! Tom say you smell like monkey!' He spoke quickly to Danny. We all cracked up and Danny picked Dougie up in his arms.

'Danny?' He said quietly.

'Yeah Dougs?'

'Tom lie. You smell like mummy. Mummy no smell like monkey.' He said sweetly as Danny carried him out of the room. I smiled to myself, knowing that this was going to be the best two weeks of my life so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV:**

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom with Dougie in my arms. When we got to the bathroom I dropped him down on to the floor.

'Right Dougie. I'll wait outside, call me when you're done.' I said to him, walking out of the door and closing it gently. I waited for about 5 minutes and I still hadn't heard any movement in the bathroom.

'Dougie? Are you okay?' I asked. He didn't answer and so I walked in slowly. I got in to the sight of Dougie sat in the centre of the floor, legs crossed, in a puddle of his own pee and crying his eyes out.

'Oh Dougie.. What happened mate?'

'I-I no big enough for toilet and then you leaved and I thought you no come back.' He said, voice quivering.

'Its okay Dougie. I'm not going to leave you alone, don't worry. Come on, we'll get you in some clean clothes and I'll get Harry to clean this.' I said, gently picking him up from the floor by his armpits and walking him into his bedroom.

'You stay in here for a second and I'll go and get the others.' I said gently, sitting him on a beanbag before walking back downstairs.

'Guys, I need your help. I need you to clean up the bathroom. Dougie's wet himself.'

'Oh okay. I'll bring up his suitcase for you and then I'll clean it up. Where was he?' Harry replied calmly. I loved that about my brother, he hardly ever got angry. In fact, the only time I'd ever seen him really angry was when somebody had tried to beat me up on the way home.

'In the bathroom. He just didn't quite make it.' I replied, picking up Dougie's tiny suitcase.

'I'll get this, you just worry about the mop.' I said, turning to Harry before walking through the door and back into Dougie's bedroom. He was sat in the exact position that I'd left him except he was now staring around the room in wonder.

'Hey Dougs.. Why do you look so excited? Your eyes are gonna pop outta your head!' I said jokily to him.

'It so big. My woom at home no this big.' he smiled to me.

'Well you're gonna have lots of fun in this room! We have lots of toys and posters that we can fill it with! And don't worry, you do get a bed I promise.'

'I wuv you Danny. And I no believe Tom. He lie, you smell like sweeties.' He mumbled in an especially cute voice to me. I picked him up and stood him on his feet before taking his trousers and boxers off and swapping them for fresh, clean ones.

'Is that a bit better Dougie?'

'Yeah! Thank you Danny!' He grinned up at me.

'That's okay Dougs! Come on, should we go the the park?' I asked. He nodded enthusiastically. I went and got Tom and Harry before we all walked down to the park together, Harry carrying little Dougie. Once we got there, Dougie ran straight towards the swing set and instantly sat on one.

'I push? I push?' he asked quickly.

'Go on then Dougs!' Harry said cheerily, pushing Dougie backwards and forwards in the swing. After half an hour of swings, slides and roundabouts, Dougie went and sat in the sand pit, playing calmly on his own.

'Wow! That boy has energy!' Tom said tiredly.

'I know! He chased me round the entire climbing frame over 20 times!' Harry replied with a small chuckle. We sat watching Dougie as he sat playing in the sand, his eyes drooping and his head occasionally bobbing side to side. We walked over to him and I crouched down in front of him.

'Are you tired Dougie?' I asked quietly. He responded with a small nod and so I picked him up in my arms and began to walk home. All the way back, he was rubbing his eyes with a balled up fist and by the time we got the the front door, he was fast asleep. I lay him on the huge, cushiony chair that we had and covered him in a blanket before walking through to the kitchen with the other two.

'I think it's probably good that he's gone to sleep. We've not got his bed set up yet and it's like half 7, he should probably be asleep by now anyway. So we'll just carry him upstairs and lie him in the giant beanbag with a few cushions and blankets and then he can sleep there for tonight. Is that okay?' Tom asked happily, obviously glad that the first day had gone well.

'Yeah cool! And he's already had dinner as well so he should be fine. Come on lets take him upstairs, I'm tired and I just want to get in bed myself!' I said to the other two, they both nodded and mumbled in agreement before I picked him up Dougie again and put him in his bedroom. Once he was in bed, I said goodnight to the other boys and went and lay in my own bed, reading my favourite book.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I went to sleep at around 9, the park having totally tired me out. I was asleep until about 12:15 before I was woken up by the sound of my bedroom door opening.

'Hewwo?' I heard a tiny, scared voice whisper. I turned on my bedside lamp and sat up, looking at little Dougie stood staring at me with scared eyes.

'What's up Dougs?' I asked tiredly.

'I.. I have a nightymare... My woom.. It scawy.' He mumbled.

'It's okay Dougie. Come on, get into my bed with me for tonight.' I said kindly to him, patting my bed, motioning for him to climb up. He did, lying under the covers next to me and hugging my arm.

'Are you feeling better now Dougie?'

'Yeah.. I just haved a scawy nightymare.' He said, resting his head on my arm and falling back asleep before I had the chance to reply. I tucked the covers tighter around him and fell back to sleep by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's POV:**

I was woken up by Dougie, gently pulling on my t-shirt. I looked down at smiled tiredly at him.

'What is it Dougs?'

'My tummy feels funny.' he said sadly. I sat up and looked harder at him, his face was pale and his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat.

'Does it hurt Dougie?' I asked quietly, holding my hand to his head and checking his temperature. He was boiling!

'It weally weally hurts!'

'Well would you like to stay up here and I'll go and get you some yummy pancakes for breakfast?'

'I no hungry.' he sighed, lying back on the bed.

'Just try to eat a little bit Dougs. What about a piece of toast with nutella?'

'Okay.' he replied, snuggling into the quilts. I stood up and walked out of my room and into Danny's.

'Morning Haz.' he said quielty, eyes glued to his new book.

'Hey. Dougie isn't feeling very well, do you mind going to sit with him for a while? I'm going to get him breakfast that's all.'

'Yeah sure. Is he where we left him last night?'

'No. He came into my room last night and said that he had a nightmare so he's still in my bed.' I replied happily.

'Oh okay then. I'll go now.' he said, smiling at me before leaving the room and going to sit with Dougie. I went downstairs and into the kitchen and got Dougie breakfast, passing Tom on the way and explaining to him why I was taking Dougie's breakfast upstairs. When I got back upstairs, I smiled as I walked into my bedroom and saw Danny lying under the covers with Dougie on his knee, reading him a story.

'Look Dougie. Harry's back with your breakfast.' Danny said happily. Dougie looked at me and smiled as I put the plate with his breakfast on, down on his knee.

'Thank you Hawwy.' he grinned at me, picking up the toast and taking a small bite. He ate it all before carefully putting the plate onto my bedside table and tapping Danny on the shoulder.

'Yeah Dougie?' Danny asked, smiling down at Dougie.

'We finish stowy?'

'Yeah sure Dougs.' Danny replied before opening up the book and continuing to read. He got most of the way through before Dougie suddenly spoke up.

'We go toilet?' he asked quickly. I nodded at him and Danny put him down onto the floor. He ran ahead and so I followed him fast as he sprinted down the corridor and into the bathroom. When I got there he was stood with his hands against his stomach looking worried.

'Open! Open! Me be sick!' He said in a hurry, pointing to the toilet. I went to open it but before I had the chance, he leant over and was sick all over his tiny feet. I threw the toilet lid open and picked him up, holding him over the toilet. He was sick two more times before he started crying and I pulled him into a soft hug.

'Hawwy my tummy hurting.' he moaned, burying his head into the crook of my neck.

'I know Dougs. Do you feel like you're going to be poorly again?'

'No.. but my tummy sore and my feet all icky.' he replied sadly.

'Well come on, I'll take you back to bed and you can have a little sleep and then if you feel better later we can go to the circus tonight. Does that sound like a good plan?' I said, slowly pulling away from the hug and removing his socks from his feet. He nodded and so I picked him up and carried him back into my bedroom, lying him in my bed and tucking him in as he slowly fell back to sleep beside Danny.

'What happened?' Danny whispered once Dougie had settled down sleeping, his little head resting on Danny's chest.

'You know I said he felt ill?' Danny nodded. 'Yeah well he's just been sick. It wasn't much, just a couple of times, so I've said that if he feels better after he's had a proper sleep, we'll take him to that circus that's on tonight.'

'Oh right, okay. I hope he does feel better, it'd be a bit sad if he couldn't do anything on two of the days whilst he's here because he's ill. I mean, he's by far the sweetest kid we've ever looked after. Most of 'em have either complained, wrecked the house or bitten us by now. And there was that one boy who we had to send home because he scratched my face and made it bleed. I thought that was a bit harsh, I mean all I did was ask him if he wanted Spongebob on?' He said quietly, rubbing his face in the area where the boy had once scratched him.

'I know. He's adorable.' I replied before telling Danny that I was going downstairs and leaving the two youngest occupants of the house to rest in my bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny's POV:

Once Dougie had woken up, I asked him if he felt better and if he wanted to go to the circus. He said that he did and so I quickly pulled him out of the bed and got him changed. We went downstairs to see Harry and Tom before we all set off in Tom's little blue mini. We were around 10 minutes away from the circus when suddenly, Dougie spoke up.

'Hawwy? Danny? Tom?' He asked timidly.

'Yeah Dougs?' We all chorused.

'I need a wee.' He replied quietly.

'Can you hold it for 10 minutes till we get there Dougs?' Harry asked him, looking over at the satnav to make sure that we weren't too far away.

'I no know? I weally need a wee. I twy and howd.' He replied, wriggling around in his car seat and crossing his legs as tightly as possible.

'Hawwy... I weally need a wee.' He piped up again, not 2 minutes later.

'I know Dougs. But just keep your legs crossed and we'll be there in a few minutes.'

'Hawwy! I need a wee! I no howd! I no howd!' he exclaimed in reply.

'Come on Dougs, only like 7 minutes now and then we'll take you. Try and hold it in just a little longer mate.' I replied, saving Harry from answering again.

'Danny! Hawwy! I need wee! I no howd! I need wee!' He screeched in reply to me, beginning to cry and trying to cross his legs tighter. Maybe taking him out on a 45 minute car journey without going to the toilet first wasn't our best idea. Tom was driving as fast as he could, as it was obvious that this wasn't just a temper tantrum, but that Dougie truly couldn't wait any longer. He was trying his hardest but it was obviously too much for him. He carried on crying and screaming at us for around 2 more minutes before he suddenly stopped and uncrossed his legs.

'Danny? Hawwy? Tom?' He asked nervously.

'What is it Dougs?' I asked him in reply.

'I do bad. I no mean to. I twy to howd but I no do it. I no mean to I pwomise. I sowwy.' He muttered, sounding ashamed. We quickly realised what had happened and me and Harry both leant over to comfort him.

'Its okay Dougs. It's not your fault. You tried your hardest to hold it and you're a very good boy for doing that. It was an accident, don't worry, you're not in trouble.' Harry said comfortingly, removing Dougie from his now wet car seat and removing his pants, which were now flooded, leaving Dougie in only his little soiled boxers.

'You mean... I no in twouble?' He asked confused.

'Of course not Dougs. Like Harry said, you were a very good boy trying to wait until we got there. It was just a little too long to wait. But it's okay now because we're going to get you all cleaned up and then we're going to the circus!' I said happily to him as Harry sat him back in the chair where we had moved his car seat from.

'Thank you!' He squealed, wrapping his arms around my neck and hugging me tight.

'Its no problem Dougie! Now I think we have a spare bag of clothes in here but they'll be really big. But come on, I'll get you in some.' I replied, just as we pulled up at the circus. I hopped out the car and went to the boot, getting out the bag of clothes that kids had left in the past. We ended up putting Dougie in a pair of too-big shorts and a little pair of boxers we'd found. They were clearly way to big on him but he didn't seem to care and so we walked into the circus and took our seats, just in time to see the magic unfold.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV:

We sat watching the circus acts one after the other, under bright colourful lights. Dougie was sat on my knee, looking at the stage in wonder. We had been there for about an hour watching the acts when suddenly, Dougie screamed and buried his head into my shoulder.

'Whats the matter Dougs?' I asked quickly, wrapping my arms around him.

'I-I... Noooo!' he whispered into my ear. I realised that he was crying and so I stood up with him, getting Danny and Tom's attention.

'He's started crying guys. I don't know why but I'm going to take him outside to get some air. It might be his stomach again or something?' I said to them, receiving nods in reply. I hurried Dougie out of the tent in my arms and stood outside with him, rocking him gently.

'Whats up Dougsey?' I asked quietly, once he had calmed down a little.

'I-I no like clowns. They scawy!' He exclaimed to me, his voice a little shaky.

'Its okay Dougs, they're gone now. Do you want to go and get an ice cream?'

'No thank you. My tummy still sore.'

'Aww! Well do you want to go and sit it the car and we'll wait for Tom and Danny to come back?'

'Yes please.' He replied quietly and so I walked him back to the car and sat in my seat, with him on my knee, his car seat still a little wet. We sat just talking and within 10 minutes he had fallen asleep with his head resting against my chest. Danny and Tom returned 5 minutes later, talking and laughing loudly.

'Ssh guys! He's asleep.' I said quickly, putting my finger up to my lips and motioning to Dougie on my knee. They toned down immediately and got into their places in the car before we began driving home. We'd been driving for 20 minutes before Dougie began wriggling around. We thought that he was waking up before we realised that his eyes were still firmly shut.

'No... No... Stop fighting!... Daddy? Daddy what you do?... Wake up mummy, pwease wake up!... Mummy I need toilet, I no go on my own... Mummy?... Mummy stop sleeping pwease!' He muttered in his sleep. We watched him with concerned looks on our faces as Tom pulled over to the side of the road. He began writhing even more before he suddenly let out a loud scream.

'Ouch Daddy!... Daddy... You hurted my face... Ow!... Stop it Daddy!... I getted told you not supposed to hit people!' He said worriedly, occasional tears now escaping his closed eyes. His little body was shaking as well now and he was shuffling around madly on my knee. Me, Danny and Tom all exchanged worried looks as be continued crying and shaking in his sleep for around 10 minutes before settling down again.

'What the fuck was that about?! Is he gonna be okay?!' Danny asked worriedly once we were sure that Dougie had fallen into a peaceful sleep again.

'I don't know? He said something about his dad hitting someone?! What's going on?' I asked straight after Danny.

'I honestly don't know guys. We'll just have to ask him mum or something. But for now let's just get him home and give him some tea.' Tom said calmly before climbing back into the drivers seat and setting off again. Dougie woke up a mere few seconds later.

'Hey Dougs.. Are you okay?' I asked quietly and unsurely.

'Yeah. I haved a scawy nightymare but I no wake up like normal so it okay.' He smiled up at me. I nodded at him and hugged him tightly. When we got home, we sat with him infront of the TV as he lay on the floor watching The Tweenies. Although nobody had said a word about it since the car, I could tell that we were all thinking about Dougie and wondering why the hell he was having nightmares about that sort of thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tom's POV:**  
The next day, we all woke up before Dougie and so we left him sleeping in Danny's room, after he'd fallen asleep there last night, and went down to the kitchen together.

'So... Did he have any more nightmares last night Dan?' I asked quietly, as I stirred my coffee.

'I think so, he was wriggling round quite a lot and he kept hugging me really tight, as if he was scared that something would happen if he let go.'

'Crap! Why's he having them? Wait... Stupid question! Anyway, we're going to have to try and find out what they're about so that we can help him. Should we take him out somewhere today?' I asked, changing the subject.

'Yeah. I was thinking, we could take him to the zoo. He loves dinosaurs and they have that massive dinosaur thing on all this week. He'd enjoy it!' Harry said cheerily.

'Awesome! I'll go wake him up and get him changed!' Danny smiled at us before running off up the stairs to get Dougie. It was nice seeing him so close with a kid, he usually kept quiet around all of the kids and looked pretty awkward, but he had warmed to Dougie as if he was his own child. Me and Harry sat talking for 5 minutes before Danny ran back downstairs with an already dressed Dougie in his arms.

'Morning Dougs! Are you feeling a bit better today?' I asked cheerily, as last night he had only been able to eat 2 chicken nuggets and a couple of chips due to his stomach still hurting.

'Yep! And I hungwy!' He grinned back at me and so I made him some pancakes as Harry and Danny stood talking to him. Once he'd eaten his pancakes, and we'd made sure he'd gone to the toilet, we set of for the zoo. It took us about half an hour to get there and when we did, Dougie squealed with excitement.

'There a dinysaw! Hawwy! Danny! You see the dinysaw?!' He asked excitedly as we pulled up into our parking spot.

'Yeah! Should we go and see if there's any more?' Harry asked, smiling widely at Dougie, who responded with an enthusiastic nod. We got him out of the car seat and down onto the floor where he began jumping up and down in excitement.

'Come on Dougie! Lets go and find some dinosaurs!' Danny said happily to him, taking hold of one of his little hands and walking into the zoo with him. We walked round for a little while, looking at various animals like elephants and even some penguins that were kept in a giant water tank, before Dougie let out a loud sort of squeak and let go of Danny's hand.

'Dinysaws! Dinysaws!' He said excitedly, running off ahead of us towards where he had seen the dinosaur. Harry ran off after him, returning minutes later with a crying Dougie in his arms.

'Its okay Dougie, you're okay.' He soothed to Dougie as he held him, gently rocking him in his arms.

'What's happened?' I asked worriedly.

'He fell over and he's cut his knee.' Harry replied quietly.

'Its okay Dougie. Look, I brought plasters because I'm really clumsy and always hurting myself so it's okay. Look, it's all better now.' Danny replied soothingly, taking a plaster out from his pocket and gently sticking it to Dougie's knee. Dougie looked up at him, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve, before smiling slightly.

'We go see dinysaws?' He asked, still sniffing and wiping his eyes.

'Sure Dougs, come on!' Harry said happily, walking towards the dinosaur part of the park once again. We stepped in to see huge robotic dinosaurs moving around us. Harry set Dougie back on his feet and he grabbed hold of one of Danny's hands again, pulling him further in towards the dinosaurs. He insisted on stopping next to every single one and reading the sign that told you about the specific dinosaur so that he could tell his mum once he got back home. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he practically screamed with excitement.

'Look look! T-Wex! We see?' He asked, looking up at me, Danny and Harry, a huge smile breaking out on his face. We nodded and so he quickly pulled us towards the huge robot animal and stood looking at it in amazement.

'When I gwown up I going to have a T-Wex to live with!' He said, matter-of-factly.

'Really? Wow! That's a cool idea!' Danny grinned back, receiving a nod and a big smile from Dougie. We stood in front of the T-Rex for just over 15 minutes, just staring at it as it moved around in a robotic motion. Everytime it roared, Dougie roared in reply, attempting to start a conversation with the dinosaur. After that time, Danny picked him up and told him it was time to go, to which he just nodded and waved goodbye to the dinosaur. He was good like that, most kids would have thrown a tantrum but he just accepted it and let Danny carry him away. We walked round the remainder of the animals in the park before going to leave. As we walked through the shop on the way out, we bought Dougie a big dinosaur teddy that was easily just as big as him, if not larger. Once we got back into the car Dougie spoke up.

'Thank you. I weally like seeing the dinysaws!' He said happily, smiling at us.

'Its okay Dougie, we're glad you enjoyed it! Which was your favourite dinosaur apart from the T-Rex?' Danny replied to him, a huge grin evident on his face. The next half an hour of the car journey was spent by Dougie explaining how he had fallen a little bit in love with the triceratops and how he was going to have his own dinosaur collection when he was older.

'Hey Tom? Where are we going? This isn't the way home...' Harry asked, suddenly realising that we had been in the car for well over an hour and we were still nowhere near our house.

'We're taking Dougie to have some tea!' I replied simply, not revealing where we were heading off to. Dougie screamed when he saw where we were going and even Danny and Harry looked overly excited. I had decided to book us into the Alton Towers hotel for the night. We'd have tea there, stay in their chocolate room, and then spend the entire day in the theme park and water park the following day. I pulled up outside the hotel and parked our car before Danny and Harry helped Dougie out and we walked into the hotel. There was a giant pirate ship for kids to climb on as you walked in and so Danny went on that with Dougie while me and Harry went to get our room keys.

'This is amazing Tom! Thanks so much for this, it must have cost a lot and I know you're saving up for your guitar lessons so thank you.' Harry smiled at me.

'It's fine!'

'What are we going to wear tomorrow? None of us brought anything?' Harry said again with a confused look on his face.

'I brought a bag that has 2 pairs of pants, 2 pairs of boxers, a pair of pyjamas and a t-shirt for Dougie and a pair of boxers, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for us three.' I said calmly in reply to him.

'You're so good to us Tom! Mum and Dad were wrong when they said you wouldn't cope looking after us, you've done a better job than they ever did!' Harry said sweetly, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back and whispered comforting words into his ear as I could tell he was near tears by now. We didn't talk about our parents much but whenever we did it was upsetting for all of us, especially Harry. I pulled away from Harry and patted him gently on the back as I stepped forwards and got us our room keys, looking forward to the day ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry's POV:**

Once I'd finished talking to Tom, he and Danny took Dougie up to our bedroom while I went off to the toilet. Once I got in, I locked myself in a cubicle and let the tears that I'd been holding flow out of my eyes. I sat curled up on the seat of the toilet, knees pulled up to my chest and hands against my face. I don't know how long I sat crying for, although I'd guess it was quite a while, before I heard a knocking on the door.

'Haz? Hazza is that you?' I heard Danny's soft voice ask.

'What do you want Dan?' I asked in reply, sighing slightly as my silence had been disturbed.

'What's the matter? I can tell you're crying. Why are you crying?' He asked sadly through the door. I instantly felt bad, I knew that he hated seeing people upset, it hurt him. I stood up from where I was sat and opened the door to a sad looking Danny.

'I'm sorry Dan.' I said quietly, pulling my brother into a hug and squeezing tightly.

'It's okay. But why are you crying Haz? I don't think I've ever seen you cry before... Not more than twice anyway!' He replied, still holding me tight and refusing to let go.

'Just thinking about Mum and Dad..' I whispered back to him. I felt his hands begin to tremble behind my back.

'Why are you thinking about them? We agreed that they were nothing to us anymore... They're gone anyway. Please don't let them upset you! You got through everything that happened with them and now you're so strong and happy and I hate seeing you upset. I really really hate it! I hate being the youngest and not being able to fully understand what went on! I hate the fact that I can never cheer you and Tom up because you're older and wiser. I wish there was more I could do for you both, I wish I could look after you two like you looked after me but I can't, all I can do is try to make you happy. So when you're sad, it means I've failed at the only thing I've ever been able to do, and it makes me feel useless, and I hate it... That's why I love having little Dougs around so much! If he's ever sad or poorly, everything I do seems to cheer him up, and hearing him giggle after he's been so upset and knowing that I've finally made somebody feel better is the best feeling ever..' Danny replied to me in a long string of fast spoken words. By the end of his little rant, he was shaking with sobs and tears were running down his face

'Oh Dan... Don't you ever think like that! Me and Tom love you more than anybody else in the world! You're our little brother and although you're the youngest, we wouldn't be anywhere near as happy as we are now without you. Without your help, I couldn't have gotten through everything with mum and dad, so don't you think like that ever again! You mean so much to us Dan! I love you, you know that?' I said supportively back to him, rubbing his back.

'R-Really? I-I really h-help?' He asked unsurely, pulling away from the hug and looking up at me.

'Of course you do Dan! You're the reason me and Tom smile every day!'

'I love you Harry!' Danny replied to me, pulling me into a hug again.

'I love you too Dan. Now come on, lets go and see Dougs and Tom!' I said to him, pulling away and wiping away both mine and his tears. He nodded and so we headed out of the bathroom and went into our room. When we got in we were greeted by the sight of Dougie sat cross legged in the middle of a huge bed, singing, whilst Tom was sat on a small chair reading a book.

'Oh hey guys! Are you okay Harry?' Tom asked once he saw us. I smiled and nodded at him, receiving a grin from him in reply. Dougie chose that moment to stop singing and speak up.

'Hawwy! Danny! You see woom? It smell like chocolate!' He squealed in excitement.

'I know Dougs! How cool is this?!' I replied happily to him. He nodded before going on to sing another random song that he'd made up, that had something to do with chocolate and pirates. We sat talking for a little while before we decided to go downstairs and have dinner, so that we could get Dougie in bed early. We went into the pirate themed restaurant and Dougie spent the first 15 minutes drawing on a napkin, showing off to Danny how well he could draw pirate ships. Finally, he decided what he wanted to eat and wolfed it down when it arrived. We got back to our room after about an hour downstairs and Dougie went mad. He was running around our room, picking up all of the different assortments of chocolate and eating them without a seconds thought. After what must have been over half his body weight in chocolate, he finally stopped. We tucked him into bed and he lay there looking sad.

'Whats the matter Dougs?' Danny asked, noticing the down-hearted look on Dougie's face.

'I feel poorly..' He muttered, rolling over and holding his stomach.

'Well do you want to sleep in my bed, because it's closer to the bathroom, and then if you feel like you're going to be sick, you can just tell me?' Danny asked, gently stroking Dougie's fringe. Dougie did a slight nod and so Danny picked him up and lay him in the bed closest to the bathroom, climbing in beside him and holding him close. Dougie snuggled into his side and wrapped his hands around Danny's arm.

'I wuv you Danny.' He muttered sweetly into Danny's side, before allowing his eyes to flutter shut and falling into a heavy sleep. He stayed asleep for a mere 20 minutes before waking up and tapping Danny on the arm.

'My tummy hurts..' He mumbled.

'Do you feel like you're going to be sick?' Danny asked softly in reply, concern lacing his voice. Dougie nodded and so Danny carried him into the bathroom. Me and Tom stayed where we were but we could hear the sounds of Dougie vomiting and Danny soothing him. Danny emerged from the bathroom around 10 minutes later with a sleeping Dougie in his arms.

'Is he okay?' Tom whispered to Danny once he'd gotten back in bed with Dougie by his side.

'Yeah.. He was sick like 4 times but I think he'll be fine. I think it was just all that chocolate he ate, there's no way his body could hold that.'

'I bet you're right. You've done really well with Dougie, Dan. I'm proud of you.' Tom smiled at our little brother, which made Danny beam with pride.

'Thank you Tom... I'm going to go to sleep as well now, I'll see you tomorrow.' Danny replied, still looking over-the-moon, before slowly falling to sleep, preparing for the day to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Danny's POV:**

I was woken up in the early hours of the morning by Dougie wriggling around uncontrollably by my side. He had his eyes closed but tears were escaping them and rolling fast down his face. The thing that worried me the most was how he was biting down on his bottom lip so hard that it had bled all down his chin and onto the pillow, still without waking him up. I didn't know what to do and so I went and shook the other two awake, gently but quickly.

'Guys... Guys please wake up... You've got to help me! Dougie's having a nightmare and he's biting his lip and it's bleeding.' I said hurriedly to them. They both instantly sat up and rushed over to the bed.

'Shit! What do we do?! It's like he's having some kind of seizure!' Tom said worriedly, before Harry pushed past him and gently began stroking Dougie's hair softly.

'It's not a seizure, it's just a nightmare, like when Dan used to have them remember? You used to bite your lip aswell Dan. We've just got to try and soothe him, make him more comfortable and stuff like that. Stroking his hair is what used to work for Danny.' Harry said calmly, still gently stroking Dougie's hair and forehead. Luckily, Dougie calmed down a little and grabbed on to Harry's arm.

'Mummy... I hurting...' He muttered, shuffling in closer to Harry. Harry wrapped his free arm around the still-sleeping Dougie before gently laying him back down in bed.

'He should be okay now, I think we should wake him up though, just because of his lip, and then we'll put him back to sleep.' Harry said to us, standing up and walking away from the sleeping boy. Tom nodded and went to gently wake Dougie up.

'Dougie? Dougs.. Wake up mate..' He said quietly, causing Dougie to open his eyes and sit up.

'Tom? Hawwy? Danny? Why I get up? It still dark...' He asked confused.

'I know Dougs, you can go back to sleep in a minute, you've just cut your lip a little bit so we're going to clean it up for you, okay?' I replied quietly, sitting him up in bed. Harry came through a second later with a small bowl of water and a flannel. He sat on the bed beside me and Dougie and gently began to dab on Dougie's lip with the cloth. Dougie took one of my fingers in his small hand and squeezed it tightly.

'Ow... Hawwy that hurts..' He mumbled, dribbling slightly due to him not being able to close his mouth as he spoke.

'I know Dougs.. But I won't take much longer now I promise.' Harry replied sympathetically, making his actions on Dougie's lip softer and more careful. Within a couple of minutes he was done.

'Well done Dougs, you can go back to sleep now.' He said happily to Dougie before walking back into the bathroom and putting the cloth and water back. Dougie lay back down in bed and I hopped in beside him.

'Danny?' Dougie asked quietly.

'Yeah Dougs?' I whispered back to him as Tom and Harry got back in bed and fell asleep again almost instantly.

'You pwomise never to hurt me or leave me? Because I wuv you lots and lots and I don't never ever want you to leave.' He asked me sweetly, wrapping his arms around me and curling up to my chest.

'Of course I'll never hurt you Dougs! I'll be here for you forever, I'll be like your big brother.' I said softly to him, hugging him closer to me and gently kissing his head.

'You absowutewy pwomise?' He asked again, just to be sure, struggling to get the word 'absolutely' off his tongue.

'I absolutely promise Dougie. Now should we go back to sleep so we can wake up early and go on loads of awesome rides?' I asked grinning at him. He nodded and shut his eyes, falling to sleep within seconds. I made sure that he was comfortable before also closing my eyes, and falling to sleep slowly beside my new little brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom's POV:

I woke up to my phone ringing on the table beside my bed. I jumped out and answered it quickly, seeing that it was Dougie's mum.

'Hiya Mrs Poynter. Is everything alright?' I asked quietly, as everybody else was still asleep.

'Yeah. I was just wondering how everything's going with little Dougs.' She replied kindly.

'He's been great. Danny has grown really close to him, I heard Dougie asking Danny to promise that he'd always be around last night. Oh, and he got a bit ill the other day and then he was sick again last night but apart from that he's been fine. We're at Alton Towers at the moment. Dougie has been really good and Harry's been going through a bit of a rough patch recently so I decided to treat them.' I answered her happily.

'I'm glad he's okay now. And I hope Harry's alright, what is it he's going through? Rough break up?' She asked sounding concerned. I considered not telling her but then I decided that we were looking after her baby boy and she should know everything about us.

'Well, what you should know is, when Dan was just 10, Harry was 11 and I had just turned 15, our abusive parents tried to take Harry away from us and lock him up somewhere. We chased after the car and accidentally distracted our parents, causing them to crash the car with Harry still locked in the boot. We went over and got him out and then we just ran. We found out that our parents had died in the crash and so we lived on the streets for a couple of years until I was 18 and then we turned ourselves in. By then, I was old enough to be a legal guardian and so I was allowed to get my own flat with the other two living with me and then we started the babysitting. Harry was more affected by our parents because they used to beat us all up but, even after everything, he never stopped loving them. Lately, he's just been thinking about them a lot and it makes him upset. He's only just coming to terms with the fact that what they did to us was wrong, but it's hard for him to understand why they didn't love us like other parents. He'll be okay again soon, he's just always had these random periods where they'll work their way into his head and he'll let them upset him. I suppose we're lucky this time that we have Dougie, because he's making Harry smile every day and usually when he's thinking about our parents, not even me or Dan can make him feel happy.' I told her sadly, hoping that she wouldn't make Dougie go back home.

'Oh Tom.. That's such a shame. The worst things always happen to the loveliest people. You help Harry get through it, he deserves to be happy, you all do. Just stick together boys and you'll be just perfect. Can I maybe talk to my Dougs?' She asked happily.

'Of course, he's literally just woken up though so he might be a bit groggy.' I replied, smiling widely, happy that she was supportive about our past. I walked over to Dougie and passed him the phone, which his tiny hands could barely keep hold of.

'Hewwo?' He asked quietly, not knowing who was on the phone.

'Mummy! I weally miss you! I wuv Danny and Tom and Hawwy though! Danny my new big bwother, he telled me that I his wittle bwother. He make me better when I all icky and sick.' He said happily, sitting up straighter, causing Danny to wake up beside him.

'Yeah! And they taked me to see dinysaws! I sawd the T-Wex and I talked to it and it went WOAR!' He replied excitedly to her down the phone.

'Daddy? Daddy stop I was talking to mummy.' He said suddenly, sounding shocked.

'What you mean she no want to talk to me no more? She say she do want to talk I can hear her. She scweaming.. Why she scweaming?' He asked worriedly.

'You mean she scweaming because I speaked to her? I no mean to make her upset.. I just wanted to tell her about the dinysaws and piwates I make fwiends with.' He said sadly, tears welling in his eyes.

'I wuv you too Daddy... Tell mummy I say sowwy..' He muttered before beginning to cry. I took the phone from him and held it to my ear, realising that his dad had hung up. I locked the phone and put it in my pocket before going and sitting next to Danny on the bed, as he now had Dougie on his knee, hugging him tightly.

'What did Daddy say to you Dougs?' I asked quietly, as Harry was still asleep and seeing Dougie upset would only lapse him back into sadness.

'He sayed.. That mummy no want to.. Talk to me because... I no deserved her...' He sobbed out.

'You know that's not true Dougs. Your mummy loves you very much and I'm sure she'd talk to you all day if she had the time. Daddy is just being very mean and nasty and he's not telling the truth.' Danny said soothingly to Dougie.

'I want mummy!' He cried, burying his face in his hands.

'I know you do Dougs. You'll see her soon, she just has a lot of grown up stuff to sort out that's all.'

'But I miss her.. Let me see mummy pwease.. Pwease let me see her I miss mummy... I just want a hug.' He begged us sadly, still crying his eyes out.

'Please don't get upset Dougs. You can have as many hugs as you want off me and Harry and Tom and you'll be back with your mum before you know it!' Danny said comfortingly, wiping away Dougie's tears.

'Danny?' He asked quietly.

'Yeah Dougs?' Danny asked in reply.

'Can I have a hug?' Dougie asked, sniffling slightly, bottom lip still trembling a little.

'Course you can Dougs.' Danny replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Dougie, chuckling slightly at how Dougie had just asked for the one thing Danny said he could always have.

'I wuv your hugs Danny. You weally good at hugs.' He said sweetly, curling into Danny's side.

'Why thank you Dougie! Should we get you ready for some awesome roller coasters?' Danny asked happily, receiving a nod from Dougie, who jumped off the bed and ran off to the bathroom.

'How did Harry sleep through all of that?' Danny asked, laughing lightly.

'I'm not sure actually.. It's because he's having one of those times when he thinks too much about mum and dad. He's probably tired himself out trying to figure out why they did it.' I replied with a sad smile. Danny opened his mouth to reply but was swiftly stopped by Dougie.

'DANNY! I NEED A WEE! I NO WEACH TOILET!' He shouted from the bathroom.

'I'M COMING DOUGS! HANG ON A SEC!' Danny shouted in reply. He gave me a quick hug before running off into the bathroom after Dougie.

'Haz.. Time to wake up now..' I said gently to Harry, shaking him slightly. He didn't stir and so I rolled him over onto his back.

'Harry? Harry wake up for me.' I repeated, slapping his face gently, as not to hurt him. He still didn't respond and so I slapped him harder.

'HARRY!' I said loudly and firmly, causing him to sit up suddenly with a scared look on his face.

'Tom.. What was that for?' He asked in a moany voice.

'Sorry mate.. You weren't waking up. I thought something was wrong with you.' I replied apologetically.

'I'm tired.. Can I go back to sleep now?' He asked with a sigh.

'Harry.. You've been sleeping since Dougs went to bed.. That's 3 hours earlier than we usually go to sleep and you usually wake up about an hour before now.. Why are you so tired?' I asked concerned.

'I don't know.. I don't feel so good.' He said sadly, dropping his head into his hands.

'Well come on, lets go have a kick-ass day and then we'll be going back home and you might feel better?' I said hopefully, to which he nodded and hopped out of bed. We were all finished getting ready within half an hour and so we set off to the rides with Dougie.

'Where do you want to go first Dougs?' Danny asked happily once we got there.

'Car!' He squealed, pointing towards the little toy driving section they had for kids. We walked him over to it and he climbed into one of the little plastic cars. We watched as he drove around, looking completely content, swerving around the huge track they had painted on the floor. He continued driving around happily before another boy crashed into him.

'Sowwy..' He muttered, even though it wasn't his fault.

'Shut up you baby! You can't even talk properly!' The older kid hissed.

'I sowwy.. I no mean to bump..' Dougie replied, sounding scared, with tears welling in his eyes.

'I don't care. You still did it, you stupid kid!' The older boy said cruelly again before Dougie jumped up out of his car and ran over to us with his arms out stretched. Danny picked him up and held the now crying Dougie close to his chest.

'Oi you! You think it's funny having a go at people smaller than you? Because it'll get you in some serious trouble one day and you'll be sorry.' Danny warned the other child before walking off with little Dougie in his arms. We quickly followed him and sat with him when he sat at a small table with Dougie on his knee.

'Ssh Dougie, it's okay, the mean boy is gone now.' Danny soothed, gently rubbing Dougie's arms.

'I.. I no mean to make him angwy.. I no mean to bump.. I weally sowwy Danny.' He sobbed, looking up at Danny with apologetic eyes.

'Its okay Dougs, it wasn't your fault. You did absolutely nothing wrong, he was just being nasty. There's no need for you to say sorry.' Danny said, smiling down at Dougie.

'But... He angwy.. He no get angwy unless I maked him angwy..' Dougie asked, obviously confused why he was being shouted at if he'd apparently done nothing wrong.

'He's just not a very nice person and sometimes, people like him shout at you for no reason.' Danny explained, trying to say it in a way that little Dougie would understand.

'So if I do nothing wrong.. I will still get shouted at? So even if I do evewything that mummy and daddy tells me to do I will still get in twouble? That no fair Danny.' He said, furrowing his eyebrows, getting more and more confused with every second.

'I know it's not fair Dougs. But only a little group of very mean people are like that so as long as you're a good boy, all of the nice people will like you. Is it a bit less confusing now?' Danny replied with a smile creeping back onto his face.

'I think so. So that boy was just a meanie?' He asked with a little giggle.

'Thats right Dougs, and we don't like meanies do we?' Danny asked, now grinning widely.

'No!' Dougie replied before wiping the tears from his face.

'Should we go and get some lunch?' I asked happily, receiving a nod and a huge grin from Dougie before we all stood up and headed off to the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny's POV:

We went into the pizza restaurant that they had and all grabbed our plates. We walked over to the buffet and I picked up Dougie as he wasn't tall enough to reach the food.

'What do you want to eat Dougs? Pizza or pasta?' I asked happily, boosting him up, holding him loosely in only one arm.

'Pizza!' He replied excitedly, wrapping his hands around my arm to support himself.

'And do you want chicken, or pepperoni, or cheese?' I asked again, looking down at the different choices of flavour.

'Cheese!' He smiled at me and so I got us both 2 pieces of cheese pizza and a small piece of garlic bread before sitting back at the table with Tom and Harry. I looked down at their plates and saw that Tom had the same as us while Harry only had one piece of pepperoni pizza. We all began eating and after about 2 minutes, Harry spoke up.

'I'm full. I'm just going to the toilet. Back in a sec.' He said hurriedly before rushing off to the toilets.

'What does he mean he's full? He only started off with one piece and he's not even eaten half of it.' I asked in shock as Harry usually ate way more than both of us.

'He's just not feeling very well. He'll be back in a second.' Tom reassured me before continuing with his meal. I finished mine and, realising that Harry still wasn't back, stood up from my chair.

'I'm just going to check on Haz. You stay here and look after Dougs.' I said to Tom before walking into the toilets.

'Haz? Harry are you in there?' I asked, knocking gently on the door of the only closed cubicle. He didn't reply and so I knocked harder.

'Harry? Please don't ignore me mate, you're worrying me now.' I said to him, concern showing in my voice. There was still no form of answer and so I picked the lock open. The door swung open to reveal Harry sat with his back against the wall, eyes closed, beside a vomit-filled toilet. I crouched down beside him quickly.

'Harry? Harry please wake up for me! Just wake up, that's all I need you to do!' I said worriedly, taking his face in my hands. Luckily, his eyes gently flickered open.

'Dan? Where am I? I'm tired.. What's going on?' He asked with a slightly croaky voice.

'You're in the toilets mate. You've been a bit ill so I'm going to take you to bed, is that okay?' I asked as softly as I could. He nodded and so I helped him up from the floor before flushing the toilet and slowly leaving the bathroom, supporting him as he walked.

'Dan?! What's wrong with him?!' Tom asked worriedly, running over with little Dougie in his arms.

'I don't know, he's been throwing up, I found him passed out. I'm going to take him back to the room to sleep and then we'll take him to a doctor when we get back tonight.' I said in reply. Tom nodded and we walked Harry back to our room at the hotel. Once we got there, I laid him in bed and he fell asleep instantly.

'Hawwy not okay?' Dougie asked in a tiny scared voice, motioning for Tom to put him down.

'He's just a bit poorly Dougs. A bit icky like you the other day.' I said with a small smile, trying to make him feel better. Tom placed him down on the floor and he nervously shuffled over to Harry's bed, stumbling over his own feet at one point. Once he got beside the bed, he raised his arms up to Harry's quilt and grabbed hold of it, gently picking it up and pulling it further over Harry's arms and chest. He then carefully climbed onto the bed and gave Harry a small hug and a kiss on the head before asking me to pick him up. Once he was in my arms, he explained.

'When I sick, Hawwy telled me that it all get better and I asked how and he sayd that hugs and kisses and sleeping makes you feel better. He's alweady sleeping so I gives him hugs and kisses and now he going to get better like me.' He said sweetly, playing with a loose string on my shirt.

'Thats very nice of you Dougie! When Harry wakes up, I bet he'll have a big, massive thank you to say to you.' I replied with a big smile, giving Dougie a hug. I found it adorable how even though he could have been having fun on all sorts of rides, he chose to take an extra 10 minutes out of his day to make sure that Harry felt better.

'Which one of us should stay with Haz?' I asked Tom quietly.

'I'll stay, you go and have fun worth Dougs. If Haz wakes up and he's feeling better I'll give you a ring and we'll come and meet you.' He replied kindly. I nodded and gave him a hug before leaving with Dougie in my arms. We got back to the park and I set him on his feet.

'What do you want to go on next Dougs?' I asked happily once we got there.

'You choose!' He replied with a big smile.

'Well there's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, or The Runaway Mine Train, or The Twirling Toadstools. Which would you like?' I asked him, wanting him to have some say in it.

'Twain!' He said excitedly and so I nodded and we got in line for the train. We queued up for about 15 minutes before getting put into a carriage.

'Are you ready Dougs?' I asked him happily. He nodded eagerly and the ride set off. It was finished within a couple of minutes and by the end of it he was giggling madly.

'Was that fun Dougs?' I asked him, knowing what the answer would be. He nodded eagerly before pointing over to something else.

'We go there?' He asked, bouncing up and down happily. I looked over to where he was pointing and realised it was DUEL, Alton Towers' equivalent of a haunted house.

'Are you sure Dougs? It's scary in there.' I said wearily, crouching down to his level and buttoning up his little hoodie as it was getting a bit cold.

'Scawy?' He asked looking confused.

'Yeah.. It's not a ride. It's like a big scary room where monsters and ghosts pop out.' I explained to him.

'Oh.. We allowed to go to Chocolate Factowy instead?' He asked me, suddenly changing his mind. I laughed slightly before nodding and taking the Sky Ride over to the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory area. We queued up for longer this time before eventually getting into one of the huge boats they had. Dougie burst out laughing when he saw the doll of Augustus Gloop they had shooting up the pipe, and he didn't stop until we got to the area with Veruca Salt and the squirrels. When we got into that section, he suddenly screamed, causing everybody to look at him, before he nuzzled his head into my arm.

'What is it Dougs?' I asked, slightly confused as to why he was scared.

'The.. The.. I no like scirrels..' He muttered, a few tears escaping his eyes and forming a small wet patch on my sleeve. I pulled him onto my knee and gave him a soft hug.

'Its okay though Dougs, because they're not real squirrels. They're just toy ones, so there's no need to be scared.' I reassured him, lifting his head out of my chest and making him look around.

'So they no hurt me?' He asked nervously, still looking worriedly around at the squirrel toys.

'I promise, they won't even be able to touch you Dougie, just calm down and we'll be out in a second.' I repeated to him, gaining a brave little nod in reply. We got out of the boat after just a couple more minutes and stood waiting for the 'Glass Elevator' to arrive. In that time, a woman, who can't have been older than 30, approached me and tapped me on the shoulder, causing both me and Dougie to turn and look at her. She was beautiful. Her hair wasn't quite curly, neither was it straight, it just had a nice natural wave to it as it fell perfectly on her shoulders. Her eyes were a perfect shade of sky blue and her lips were small and plump. She was just taller than me by a couple of inches and she had the most perfect figure, where she wasn't bulging, but she wasn't just a skeleton with skin either.

'I'm sorry to disturb you, I just had to say it, your little boy is absolutely adorable!' She said happily to us. Dougie just looked at her with a face of utter confusion while I went about replying.

'Oh he's not my little boy..' I replied awkwardly.

'Oh sorry.. Your little brother!' She tried again.

'Not exactly.. You see, me and my brothers are babysitting him a-' I said before being cut off by Dougie.

'I no baby! I gwown up! I almowst 5!' He said in a proud voice, before resting his head back onto my shoulder and lapsing back into silence, looking pleased with himself.

'Okay.. Moody bum. So we're looking after this grown up boy and we've just grown quite close. My brothers would be here but Harry's sick so Tom's looking after him, they're in the hotel.' I explained to her, smiling towards the end.

'Aww, that's sweet. I recognise you for some reason. Were you in the news or something a while ago? I think I remember seeing your face on there..' She asked me, causing me to panic a little.

'I.. Erm.. Well.. Something happened.. Erm.. With my mum and dad and.. Yeah.. Is it okay if we don't talk about it?' I stuttered out timidly.

'Of course, I'm sorry for asking. So, what's your name little guy?' She said kindly, turning to Dougie and sticking her hand out for him to shake. He just stared at her hand in horror before he began trembling a little and he buried his head deeply into my chest.

'Sorry.. He gets really shy.' I said quietly to her, receiving a nod and a smile in reply.

'Its okay, I get it, I work in a playgroup. That's why I'm here today actually, we brought a few of the kids as a treat.' She replied.

'Come on Dougs, this lady's nice, she's not going to hurt you or anything.' I said comfortingly to Dougie, pulling his head slowly away from my chest.

'Is she a meanie? Like before? Will she shout at me?' He whispered nervously into my ear.

'No, she's not like him I promise. Go on, just say hello and tell her your name. You could even tell her about the dinosaurs we went to see.' I said, trying to coax him into a conversation. Luckily, his face lit up at the idea of him being able to tell somebody about the dinosaurs and so he slowly turned around to face her.

'Hewwo.. I.. I Dougie.. I 4 and I went to see some dinysaws with Danny and Hawwy and Tom but I falled over and cutted my knee and that why I have a plaster on my leg. Danny gived me a plaster because Danny my new big bwother.' Dougie said timidly, but smiling slightly and stuttering less by the end of his little introduction.

'Wow! You're right, you are grown up! Were the dinosaurs big and scary?' She asked with a huge grin on her face.

'No.. They cool.. I going to live with a T-Wex when I older.' He said proudly to her before the doors swung open.

'It was nice to meet you.. Err.. What was your name again?' I asked her as the rest of the crowd walked into the elevator.

'Grace.. My names Grace Kinbrough. And it was nice to meet you too...' She told me, trailing off towards the end. What a beautiful name.. Grace.

'Danny Jones. I'll see you soon Grace.' I said before me and Dougie walked into the lift. I'd fallen for her, I knew it, and I'd fallen hard.

'Did I do okay? Do Gwace like me?' Dougie asked nervously.

'Yeah, course she does! She loves you Dougs!' I told him, receiving a massive grin in reply. The final part of the ride finished quite quickly and we were soon out and back into the open. I checked my phone and noticed a text from Tom.

_Hey Dan. Harry's just woken up and he's less tired now but he's throwing up again. We might come out in a bit but its up to Harry. Have a good day x_

I smiled slightly and sent him a quick reply before picking Dougie up in my arms again.

'Where do you want to go next Dougs?'

'We allowed on muswoom?' He asked smiling up at me.

'Of course we are Dougs, come on let's go.' I said before we headed off. We didn't have to queue at all for the huge Twirling Toadstool. We sat in two of the chairs and within seconds we were up in the air. Dougie enjoyed the ride thoroughly although half way through, I began to worry. I could see his little shoe slipping further and further off his foot before it finally flew off. I burst out laughing along with Dougie and within a couple of minutes, the ride had lowered back down to the ground. I quickly pulled Dougie out of his chair and ran off the ride with him in my arms.

'Did you see where it landed Dougs?' I asked him, still chuckling. He shook his head and giggled before yawning widely.

'Are you tired Dougs?' I asked him, bouncing him up higher in my arms.

'Nope!' He said defiantly before we set off in search of his shoe again. We managed to find it after about 10 minutes and then Dougie decided that he wanted to go on the tractor toys at the back of the park. I took him over there and we sat in one of the tractor toys before it started moving around the track. I looked over at him half way through the ride to see him shivering a little and almost fast asleep. I pulled his coat from the backpack I had before getting his attention.

'Are you cold Dougs?' I asked him, causing him to sit up straighter, looking startled for a second, before nodding. I pulled him onto my knee and put him in his little coat before allowing him to lean against my chest and close his eyes, falling into a peaceful land of dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its been so long! I've been on holiday :) But on the plus side... I managed to write 5 more chapters of this and an entire new other chaptered fic too! And I've written a couple of short ones about pudd as little boys and first meeting and stuff but I'm not sure whether to upload them or not... Would you like them? ;) ;) Anyways.. Heres chapter 11! **

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

It was about 4.30 when I heard the door click open, revealing Danny with little Dougie in his arms.

'Hey Dan! Hey Dougs!' I said happily, to which Danny put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

'Dougie's asleep.' He whispered to me. I nodded and shuffled over on the bed so that he could come and sit next to us. He did so and we sat whispering to each other while Dougie stayed happily sleeping on Danny's knee.

'Are you feeling better?' Danny asked Harry quietly.

'A bit.. I still feel a bit pukey though.. I've not thrown up this much in ages!' Harry replied to him, holding his stomach.

'Did Tom tell you about what Dougs did for you earlier?' Danny asked again. Harry shook his head and so Danny made sure that Dougie was sound asleep before telling him.

'Well he was worrying about you because you were ill and then he made Tom put him down and he was really nervous so he just really slowly shuffled over to your bed and you were already sleeping so he tucked you in under the quilt. Then he climbed up onto your bed and hugged you and really gently kissed your head and said it was because you said that those things make you better and he wanted you to get better like him.' He said in a hurry.

'Aw really?' Harry asked him, sounding touched.

'Yeah! It was the cutest little thing!' He said happily, smiling down at little Dougie.

'So did you two have a good day then?' I asked Danny.

'Yeah it was really good! He had a bit of a cry in the chocolate factory thing because he's scared of squirrels but apart from that, he was fine. I met this really pretty girl... I think I've fallen in love with her guys.. I know it sounds stupid but she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and she was really nice to Dougs aswell.' Danny said happily, blushing towards the end.

'Really? Wow! What does she look like Dan?' I asked him, wanting to take an interest as I had never heard him talk of a girl like this before.

'Well she's just a little bit taller than me and she's like a nice weight, not to skinny and not too chubby. And then her hairs like kind of wavy but it looks pretty and her eyes are a really nice shade of blue. And... Erm.. Well that's about it really. Her names Grace... I think that's a really pretty name..' He told me, looking completely content.

'And how old is she?' Harry piped in, causing Danny's face to drop.

'Well... I'm not sure.. But she doesn't look that old..' Danny replied to him, looking hopeful.

'Dan... You're 15... I'm sorry mate, I don't think it's going to work..' Harry said sympathetically to him.

'I know.. But are we allowed to still be friends?' He asked, looking up at us with puppy dog eyes. We both laughed slightly and I ruffled his hair.

'Course you can Dan!' I said happily and he grinned up at us. At that moment, Dougie began to stir.

'I wuv you daddy... Pwease don't make me sleep in there... I haved scawy nightymares..' He muttered before sitting up with a start.

'You okay Dougs?' Danny asked him quietly.

'Yeah... Just hungwy..' He told Danny with a tired smile.

'Hawwy! You awake! You feeling better?' Dougie squealed when he noticed Harry sitting up and smiling.

'Yeah I'm way better! And I believe I have a big massive hug to give to you!' Harry replied, grinning widely at Dougie.

'Why?' Dougie asked, a little confused.

'Because you gave me hugs and kisses to make me better didn't you? Just like I did to you when you were poorly..' Harry continued.

'Yeah! I did!' Dougie said happily, suddenly realising.

'Well thank you very very much little guy!' Harry said, pulling Dougie into a tight hug. Dougie hugged him back and smiled.

'It okay. I just no like you being sick!' He said sweetly, voice a little muffled by Harry's shirt.

'Would you like to go and get some ice cream Dougs?' I asked him after a couple more minutes.

'Yeah!' Dougie grinned happily and so we all stood up and Harry picked Dougie up in his arms.

'Sure you're okay to come Haz? You don't feel like you're gonna pass out again or anything?' Danny asked him cautiously.

'Honestly Dan, I'm fine. I bet I just caught whatever Dougs had.' He assured, and so Danny nodded and we went down to the ice-cream parlour in the restaurant of the hotel.

'What flavours would you like Dougs? You can pick any two.' Harry said to Dougie.

'Pwease can I have vanilla and stawbewwies?' He asked politely, smiling up at Harry.

'Course you can Dougs. Do you want them in a cone or in a bowl?' Harry asked, although he was sure he already knew the answer.

'Cone pwease!' Dougie asked and so I nodded at them before stepping up to the counter.

'Hiya, what can I get for you?' The woman behind the counter asked.

'Please could we have a cone with vanilla and strawberry in?' I asked her politely, to which she nodded, grabbing a cone and getting Dougie's ice cream. She gave it me and I passed it to Dougie.

'Thank you Tom! I wuv you!' He said sweetly, before starting to eat his ice cream.

'Do you guys want anything?' I asked the others, to which they both shook their heads.

'Anything else?' The woman asked happily.

'No thank you.'

'That'd be £1.50 please.' She smiled before I handed her the money and we walked off. Dougie sat eating his ice cream and blabbering on about something that we couldn't understand. By the end of his talking, we'd only been able to figure out that what he was saying had something to do with Christmas.

'Where do you want to go now Dougs?' I asked once he'd finished his ice cream.

'We allowed to go back to your house? I weally like your house... You haved lots of cool toys.' He asked with a little sweet smile.

'Of course we can Dougs. Come on, lets get you wrapped up.' I replied to him, getting into a lift to our floor. We grabbed our bags from the room before heading down stairs. I'd already paid for everything and so all we had to do was pack everything into our car and head off.

'Do you need the toilet Dougs?' I asked him as I put his little coat onto him.

'No.' He said simply in reply.

'Are you sure? We've got a long ride home... Are you sure you don't need a wee?' I double-checked with him, but he just nodded. I knew it wasn't going to end well, but I just nodded and fastened up his coat before buckling him into his car seat. I then got in the front with Harry and we set off home, not knowing what the trip would bring.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny's POV:

I was reading Dougie a story in the car on the way home, when the smile on his face dropped suddenly and he bowed his head.

'Danny?' He mumbled, sounding scared.

'Yeah Dougs? What is it? What's the matter?' I asked him, not wanting him to be upset.

'I weed in my chair... I no mean to... I was just twying to howd it and not be bad... I weally weally sowwy..' He muttered, sounding ashamed, looking up at me with tears welling in his eyes.

'Its okay Dougs, don't be sad, we'll go to a service station and get you into your pyjamas. Well done for telling me buddy, you're such a good boy for being brave and doing that. It's okay, don't cry.' I said softly to him, as a couple of tears escaped his eyes and his bottom lip began to tremble. He nodded and wiped away his tears before stretching his arms out to me, still pouting slightly. I lifted him from his car seat and took him in a hug before I leant forward to Tom and Harry.

'Tom, please can you pull in at the next stop? Dougie's had a little accident.' I told him, receiving a small nod and a smile in reply. I smiled slightly to myself before sitting back in my chair with Dougie perching on my knee, being careful not to wet my trousers. Luckily, the next service station was only a couple of minutes away and we got there really quickly. When we arrived, I got Dougie's suitcase from the boot and walked along with him in my arms. We got into the toilets and I quickly changed him into yesterday's boxers and his pyjamas, knowing that he'd end up falling asleep on the way home anyway. Once he was in his little monkey pyjamas, I put his hat and gloves back onto him and left the toilets. I was about to go back out to the car but I saw Tom and Harry in line at Starbucks so I walked over and joined them in the queue.

'Hey guys! Do you want anything to drink?' Harry asked us cheerily as we stood next to them.

'Please can I have a cappuccino? And Dougs, do you want a hot chocolate?' I asked Dougie, knowing it would help him to sleep easier. He just nodded in reply as he looked around in wonder at the different coffee machines. We got to the front next and Tom ordered our drinks, telling us to sit down and that he'd bring them over. He got them quite quickly and we all thanked him as he placed our drinks down in front of us. Dougie blew on his before taking a huge gulp, filling his cheeks. I smiled slightly but then his head suddenly flew back before he sneezed, spraying his mouthful of hot chocolate all over me. I couldn't help but giggle slightly as he opened his eyes, looking dazed.

'Sowwy Danny..' He said to me, trying to hold back a small laugh. I passed him a tissue for his mouth as I got a few and began wiping my face.

'Its okay Dougs... I've needed a shower for ages.' I chuckled to him, sticking my tongue out when he started laughing. I cleaned my face as Tom helped Dougie blow his nose and then we all sat drinking our drinks again.

'Hawwy?' Dougie asked quietly when he had just finished his drink.

'Yeah Dougs?' Harry asked in reply.

'How do you get your hair so sharp?' He asked, staring in amazement at Harry's quiff style hair.

'I spike it up with gel.. Do you like it?' Harry answered with a small giggle.

'I weally like it... When I older, I going to have my hair like yours.' He smiled up at Harry.

'Thats cool! You're going to have all the girls falling for you.' Harry said with a grin, laughing when Dougie cheered slightly.

'Are you ready to go Dougs?' I asked him as he started to get fidgety.

'Yep!' He grinned, and so I picked him up and carried him out of Starbucks. As we were on our way out of the service station, a group of girls ran over and started 'awwing' at Dougie. He usually would have just hidden his face in my shoulder and got all shy, but he was tired and he'd had a long day, so he got scared and slowly started to cry. His sobs got louder even after the girls apologised and left, and he just cried and cried hysterically into my chest.

'Ssh Dougs... Ssh it's okay, they're gone now... Calm down Dougs, it's alright now..' I soothed, bobbing him up and down slightly as I carried him back to the car. He continued to cry, even as I got back in the car and sat with him on my knee.

'Danny... I no like it... I want to go home...' He sobbed, seemingly calming down a little bit.

'Its okay Dougs... But you can't go home..' I told him, assuming he meant his mum and dads house.

'Where we going then?' He asked, confused, still crying heavily.

'Back to mine and Tom's and Harry's house.'

'That is home.. That's where I meaned..' He said with a small, weak smile, wiping the tears off his cheeks, only for them to be replaced with new ones. I grabbed his teddy bear from the seat beside me, and smiled at Dougie when he hugged it closely to his chest, but still being gentle as not to hurt it. After around 10 minutes, he began to settle down, and so I finished reading his book to him, watching as he fell asleep just 3 words into the page we were on. Once I was sure that he was completely out of it, I repositioned him on my knee and put the seatbelt around us both. I then went to fall asleep, but I was stopped by a bright light shining into my eyes. I sat up as my eyes adjusted and noticed a 4x4 car speeding towards us. We were stopped at some traffic lights and couldn't move out of the way, but still the car carried on. I quickly lifted Dougie up off my knee and buckled him into his wet car seat, before the huge car hit ours and my head slammed against the seat in front of me, causing black dots to dance in front of my eyes before I heard Dougie scream and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Danny's POV:**

I woke up with a pounding headache and an agonising pain shooting through both my legs. I opened my eyes to see the worried face of Tom looking down at me.

'Danny! Oh Dan I'm so glad you're okay!' He said happily, grinning widely at me. I then heard the door click and so I sat up slightly and Tom put a pillow behind my back.

'Danny! I was weally scawed... I no think I ever see you again!' Dougie's little voice said, sounding absolutely ecstatic. I smiled at him and Harry brought him over and sat him carefully on the edge of the bed.

'What happened? I don't remember anything since we were at the zoo..' I told them, trying as hard as I could to think of how we got in that position.

'Well the day after the zoo, we went to Alton Towers and you took Dougie around while Tom stayed in with me because I was ill. And then on our way home, Dougie had a bit of an accident so we pulled into a service station, had some coffee, and then some girls came over and started cooing over Dougie which made him upset. Then you sat with him on your knee on the way back, but you saw the car coming and put him back in his car seat. The doctor said that without that chair, he would have gotten severe head injuries and wouldn't have made it through the crash. You saved his life Dan.' Harry told me, a proud smile on his face. I then gained a few flashbacks to moments over the past couple of days and it all came back to me.

'I knew I was the best brother the whole time...' I joked, a small smirk playing on my lips. The other two giggled and Dougie just shuffled closer to me.

'Danny?' He asked quietly.

'Yeah Dougs?' I asked in reply.

'Am I allowed a hug? I no want to hurt you...' He said timidly, looking up at me with huge eyes.

'Of course you're allowed a hug Dougs. Just be careful of my legs, they're hurting quite a lot. Okay?' I told him softly, stretching my arms out for him. He nodded and so I picked him up and sat back, with his head resting against my chest. I could feel a small, niggling pain in the top of my legs as he sat on my knee, but I ignored it as it wasn't too bad.

'Danny?' Dougie asked quietly again after a few minutes.

'Yeah mate?'

'Am I allowed my teddy?' He asked, sounding quite tired.

'I don't know where he is Dougs... Tom, Haz, do you know where he is?' I asked them, hoping that they'd know.

'He got a bit dirty in the car. We'll get you a new one tomorrow, yeah?' Tom replied, giving both me and Dougie a small smile.

'Okay.. We allowed to go to sleep? I weally tired and my wist hurts.' Dougie asked sweetly. I looked down at his wrist and saw that he had a little orange cast on it.

'What happened to your wrist Dougs?' I asked, concerned, upset that he'd been hurt.

'I hitted it on the floor when we cwash and it bweaked. I allowed to get people to dwaw on it though so it okay.' He replied with a sort of half smile.

'Aww.. Well lets sleep now and we can go somewhere cool tomorrow, yeah?' I said to him, receiving a little nod in reply. He had already changed into a new pair of pyjamas and so I just lay down with him next to me, and fell asleep, happy that we were going to be okay.

Harry's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night, to the sound of slightly raspy breathing and small sobs. I sat up and ran over to the bed, seeing Dougie shaking madly beside Danny in the bed. Slowly, Danny began to wake up, and he pulled Dougie over to lie on his chest. It still did nothing to calm Dougie down, but after a while, Danny's face turned confused, before he sort of sighed and pulled Dougie gently off his chest and to the side of him.

'Do me a favour and ask reception if they've got any kids pyjamas please?' He whispered to me, just as Dougie began to calm down.

'Why?' I asked confused, as his request made no sense.

'He's wet the bed. I can sleep in just my trousers and take my shirt off, but his pants and his shirt are both sopping wet.' He said to me calmly. I nodded before leaving the room and walking over to reception.

'Excuse me? Have you got any little boys pyjamas we could borrow please? For like a 3/4 year old.' I asked the receptionist quietly, noticing that there were a few people sleeping in the waiting room. I knew I'd asked for a slightly smaller age than he was, but he was smaller and shorter than most boys his age, so I knew they'd fit him better.

'I'm really sorry sir, we haven't. We used to keep them but we got stopped for some reason. I could get you a couple of normal sized t-shirts if you want them?' She replied kindly, smiling at me.

'Yes please.' I said to her, and so she nodded before going into a store room. She came out a second later with a colourful t-shirt.

'I am sorry... We only have large sizes left, so it's going to be way too big. They're all we've got though. See you tomorrow sir.' She said with another huge smile, passing me the t-shirt. I nodded before heading back to our room. Danny had woken Dougie up by the time I got back and he'd already been taken out of his wet clothes, including his little boxers, the only thing covering him being the duvet that was on the bed.

'This is going to be very big Dougs.' I told him, taking the shirt out of the packaging. I put it over his head and got him to stand up as I pulled it down over his legs. He giggled quietly when he saw how big it was, before he lay back down in bed, snuggling up close next to Danny.

'Wuv you Danny.. Wuv you Hawwy.. I sowwy for being bad..' He said to us, smiling tiredly at us both.

'Its okay Dougs. It was an accident, you didn't know. Sweet dreams buddy.' Danny said sweetly to him, tucking him further under the quilt.

'Night night..' Dougie murmured, before drifting off to sleep again. I smiled as I saw him pull himself closer to Danny, burying his head under Danny's arm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Danny's POV:**

I woke up feeling much better than I had done yesterday. My legs didn't hurt at all any more and my head wasn't aching quite as much. I looked beside me, expecting to see Dougie, only to find that he wasn't there. I sat up instantly and looked around the room, still not spotting him. I didn't want to worry the other two, and so I just got out of bed and silently left the room. I walked to the waiting room and looked around at all of the chairs. I couldn't see him anywhere and so I went to leave, but the receptionist caught my eye. I looked over to her and she pointed to underneath the desk. I didn't get it at first but then she mouthed 'He's here' to me, and so I walked over. I checked that I could go behind the desk, before doing so and spotting Dougie with his legs crossed and his face in his hands, still in the huge t-shirt.

'Hey Dougles. What are you doing down here?' I asked softly, crouching down in front of him. He gasped before moving his hands away from his face and looking at me.

'Danny! I was scawed!' He said quickly to me, wrapping his little arms around my neck.

'Why were you scared Dougs?'

'I needed a wee but you no wake up so I twyed to find toilet but I getted lost and I comed in here because a man shouted at me.' He rushed out, still keeping his arms around me.

'Aww it's okay Dougs. Come on, I'll take you to the toilet.' I said to him, wrapping my arm around his back and standing up with him. He muttered something as we stood up but I didn't hear him.

'What did you say Dougs?' I asked him with a small smile.

'I did a wee alweady.. I no mean to.. That's why the scawy man shouted at me... I weally sowwy Danny.. I twyed to howd it I weally did.. But you no there to helped me..' He whispered to me, and I could feel his tears starting to soak into my shoulder.

'Its okay Dougs, don't cry. I know you didn't mean to. Where were you Dougs? I'll ask to get it cleaned up.' I said softly to him, knowing that he was just scared. He pulled his head out from my shoulder and pointed over to the corner of the waiting room with a shaky hand. Sure enough, there was a small puddle there, and so I turned back around to the receptionist.

'I'm really sorry, would somebody be able to clean just over there in the corner? He got scared and had a bit of an accident.' I told her, stroking Dougie's hair out of his face.

'I weally weally sowwy.. I no mean to...' Dougie sobbed to her, his bottom lip trembling slightly as he spoke.

'It's fine little guy. Don't cry. I'll get it cleaned up for you, don't worry.' She said kindly, smiling comfortingly at Dougie. He still continued to cry and so she spoke up again.

'Do you like sweeties?' She asked Dougie with a small smile. He looked up, sniffing slightly, and nodded, still holding back tears.

'If you're a very brave boy, and you can wipe away all of those tears, then I'll get you some sweeties. Yeah?' She said to him. He nodded again and slowly started wiping away the tears from his cheeks. They were replaced by new ones quite quickly, but you could tell with one glance that he was trying his best to stop crying and so she pulled out a large pot of colourful sweets from under the desk and held them out to Dougie.

'Wow Dougs.. Look!' I said excitedly to him, helping him to wipe some of the tears from his cheeks. He gave us both a small weak smile and moved his hand from his face. He started moving it towards the pot of sweets, but stopped just before he got there, looking up at us unsurely. The receptionist just nodded and motioned for him to carry on, and so he stuck his hand in and pulled out a couple.

'Th-Thank you..' He smiled up at her, still stuttering from the crying.

'That's okay. Do you feel a bit better now?' She replied, receiving a little nod from Dougie in reply.

'Come on Dougs, lets go and get you dressed.' I said happily to him, boosting him up higher in my arms. He just nodded again and so I quickly thanked the receptionist before carrying him back into our room. I got him changed quite quickly and then grabbed a children's book from a little stand in the corner and sat on the bed reading it to him.

'Danny?' He asked about half-way through.

'Yeah Dougs?' I asked him quietly in reply, as the other two were still sleeping.

'Why you so nice to me? Nobody's ever fwiendly to me..' He asked, looking truly baffled.

'Because you're an awesome little guy! And I'm sure all your friends at school are nice to you.' I told him with a small smile.

'No.. I no have any fwiends at school because nobody ever want to talked to me..' He said sadly, hugging himself closer to my chest.

'Its okay Dougs, they'll talk to you soon and you'll have lots of people asking to be your friend.' I told him supportively, wrapping my arms around him and playing with his hair.

'Danny?' He asked quietly.

'Yeah Dougs?'

'Pwease will you be my fwiend? I weally like you..' He said sweetly, and so I nodded, hugging him a little tighter.

'Of course I'll be your friend Dougs! We already are friends, you know that. Come on, lets finish reading this book before the other two wake up.' I smiled to him, receiving a simple little nod in reply. I continued reading him the book until I looked down to see he'd fallen asleep again. I carefully tore him from my side and lay him properly in bed, tucking him under the quilts, just as the other two woke up.

'Morning Dan.. Are you feeling better today?' Tom asked tiredly, stretching and yawning to wake himself up.

'Way better! Dougie's just gone back to sleep so we won't go until he's woken up. He needs his sleep after the last couple of nights.' I said to the other two, still covering Dougie thoroughly in the quilts.

'Why was he awake?' Harry asked, looking confusedly at me.

'He needed the toilet this morning but couldn't wake us up, so he went to find them himself but ended up wetting himself in the middle of reception and hiding under the main desk until I found him. The girl at the desk is really kind though and she gave him some sweets to cheer him up and stop him crying.' I explained to them.

'Aww poor Dougs. He's such a sweet little kid but it seems like all of the bad stuff happens to him.' Tom said, smiling sort of sympathetically at Dougie.

'Yeah.. And he's been wetting himself a lot more over the last couple of days... You don't think he's scared about anything do you? I mean, his nightmares are getting worse, he wet the bed last night.' I said to them, suddenly beginning to get concerned about Dougie.

'He probably is scared about something.. But there's no way of us finding out. So we'll just have to try and keep him happy so he can enjoy himself.' Harry said, smiling slightly as if he was trying to give us some hope.

'Yeah you're right. We'll just let him sleep now, he'll wake up soon anyway.' I replied to him, and the other two nodded. We then sat around talking for about half an hour before I felt Dougie begin to writhe by my side. I instantly took him in my arms and stroked his hair as he started shaking and wriggling around. I placed light kisses all over his head until he finally began to calm down, relaxing into my hug and taking my shirt in his hands. He woke up a couple of minutes later and he smiled tiredly up at me.

'Morning Dougs.. Are you feeling okay?' I asked him gently, still holding him in my arms.

'My wist hurts... Ow Danny.. It hurts...' He said sadly, starting to cry.

'Ssh Dougs, it's okay. Should I get the nurse to bring you something to stop it hurting?' I asked him with a small smile.

'Yes pwease Danny..' He sniffled, wiping away the majority of his tears.

'Okay Dougs.. Well done for being brave..' I said to him, seeing him take a huge breath to try and stop himself crying. I then pressed the call button on the wall and a nurse came running in.

'Yes sir?' She asked when she got over to the bed.

'Have you got any painkillers that little Dougie here could take? His wrist's a bit sore.' I asked her, watching as Dougie looked up at her with huge watery eyes.

'Yeah.. I'll bring them through in a second. Is it just your wrist that's hurting?' She asked him, smiling down at him. He shook his head and I looked at him confused.

'Where else hurts Dougs?' I asked him softly, not wanting him to be in pain.

'I no say..' He said defiantly, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

'Come on Dougs.. Just tell us and the doctors can make you feel better.' I carried on, trying to persuade him to tell us.

'I no want her to know..' He muttered, looking up at the nurse.

'Whisper it to me then Dougs.. And I'll tell one of the doctors for you, yeah?' I asked him, now really confused as to what was going on. He looked as if he was thinking about what I'd said for a second before he nodded and stood up on the bed so he could reach my ear. He then cupped his hands around it before putting his mouth right next to it.

'Danny... My willy hurts when I do a wee..' He said timidly into my ear, and I then understood why he didn't want the others to know.

'Oh.. It's okay Dougs.. You don't have to be embarrassed about the others knowing, they won't be mean. I'll tell them for you though, yeah?' I asked him, giving him a supportive little smile. He nodded against my shoulder and so I ruffled his hair before turning to the nurse, the other two both giving me confused looks.

'Its hurting him to go to the toilet.. He's just a bit embarrassed, that's why he didn't want to say.' I told them quietly, gently rubbing Dougie's back.

'It's okay, I'll bring you some tablets that will sort that out in no time, it's probably just a very mild infection.' The nurse said kindly before walking out of the room.

'There you go Dougs, that wasn't so bad, was it?' I said with a smile as he pulled his head out from my shoulder.

'No..' He mumbled and so I sat him down on my knee and hugged him tightly again.

'Danny?' He asked me quietly after a minute or so.

'Yeah mate?'

'Are we allowed to wead a stowy?' He asked sweetly and so I nodded and grabbed a book from the pile on my beside table. We only got about 3 pages in when the nurse came back with a glass of water and a couple of boxes.

'Here you go Dougie. If you take these two, and I'll give the others to Danny to look after.' She said cheerily to Dougie, passing him the cup of water and holding out one pill from each box. He looked at them confused and so I took them from the nurse and helped show Dougie how to swallow them.

'Now boys, about little Dougie's infection. It's nothing to worry about, quite a lot of kids his age get it, so don't be scared. He'll be needing the toilet a lot more until it goes away and sometimes he'll need it without even knowing, so just make sure you take him to the toilet regularly and be prepared in case he has any accidents, because he'll be more likely to have one while the infection is still in his system. Apart from that, he should be fine. He'll be complaining about it hurting when he goes to the toilet but that will go away within a couple of days. Just follow the instructions on the boxes for the tablets and if there's any other problems or if it's not gone after a week then just come back and ask for Nurse Lindsay. You're free to go whenever you want now. Have a nice day boys.' The nurse told us with a small smile tugging on her lips. We all said quick thank you's as she put the boxes down on the desk and then left the room.

'You okay to go home Dan?' Harry asked once she'd gone, and I just nodded in reply. The other two then left the room with Dougie as I got dressed and I met them outside in the waiting room once I was ready.

'Come on, lets take you to the toilet Dougs.' I said to him, taking him from Tom's arms.

'But I no need it..' He told me, but I just continued carrying him to the toilets.

'Its just to be sure Dougs.' I said to him, remembering what the nurse had told us. He gave up trying to fight against me and just relaxed into my arms. I found the bathroom after a couple of minutes and took him in there. I sat him on the toilet and he just sat for a minute before he started to cry.

'Hey Dougs, what's the matter little buddy?' I asked him softly, crouching down in front of him.

'It hurts Danny I no like it..' He sobbed to me, burying his face in his hands.

'Ssh Dougs it's okay, you'll be better soon. Are you finished?' I asked him quietly, to which he nodded. I stood him up from the toilet and got him dressed properly again before taking him to wash his hands. Once he'd washed them I carried him back out of the bathroom and wiped away his last few tears with my thumb.

'You okay now Dougs?' I asked just before we got back to the other two.

'Yeah.. Thank you Danny.' He said in a cute little voice, resting his head against my shoulder.

'Its okay Dougs, I'm just glad you're better.' I said sincerely to him. We then met the other two before going outside and ringing a taxi, just being happy that we were all fine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Danny's POV:**

We were in the taxi on the way home, when Dougie tugged gently on the sleeve of my shirt.

'Yeah Dougs?' I asked him quietly.

'I need a wee again..' He said to me, looking up at me with almost pleading eyes.

'Can you hold on for just 5 minutes Dougs? And then we'll be home and I can take you?' I asked him, hoping that we wouldn't have to pull over and annoy the taxi driver. Dougie just nodded to me and relaxed back against my chest again, as he was sitting on my knee. He began bouncing up and down a minute or two later and he looked like he wanted to cry. He had his legs crossed tightly and he was squeezing my t-shirt hard. We pulled up outside our house about 2 minutes later and I didn't even bother waiting for Harry to pay the driver, I just shot straight from the car and ran inside with Dougie. I managed to get him to the bathroom just in time and he let himself go literally a second after I was able to sit him on the toilet. When he was finished, I pulled his trousers back up and helped him to wash his hands again before leaving the room.

'I sowwy Danny.' He said quietly to me as I walked back downstairs with him.

'Don't be silly Dougs, there's nothing to be sorry for. You were a very good boy holding on until we got home. Well done Dougs.' I said soothingly to him. He just smiled and rested his head against my shoulder again. We got into the lounge and Tom and Harry were already inside, both with cans of diet coke in their hands.

'Do you want to watch a film Dougs?' I asked him as I sat on the sofa with him next to me.

'We allowed to watch Tangled?' He asked, sounding tired and cuddling up to Harry.

'Of course we are Dougs.' I said happily, putting the DVD into the player. I then switched off the lights, leaving the lamps on so Dougie didn't get scared, before sitting back on the sofa. It only took 10 minutes of the film for Dougie to fall asleep, leaning heavily against Harry's chest.

'We should probably ring his mum and tell her what's happened. She might want to see him and make sure he's okay.' I said to the other two.

'Thats a good idea Dan. Here you go..' Harry said to me, passing me his phone with Dougie's mum's number on the screen. I dialled it and held the phone to my ear.

'Hello?' I heard Sam's voice say down the phone.

'Hello Mrs Poynter, it's Danny.' I told her.

'Oh hiya Danny. Are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine.. I've got some news about Dougie though..'

'What is it? Is he okay?' She asked worriedly.

'He's got a broken wrist.. We were in a car crash..' I replied quietly down the phone, hoping she wouldn't get angry.

'Oh my gosh! Are you all okay?! What happened?!' She asked, shock and worry lacing her voice.

'Another car just drove straight into the front of us when we were stopped at some lights.. We think the driver was drunk. Dougie got out of it with a broken wrist and nothing worse because we had him in his car seat. He's got some sort of water infection or something though and so he's had to have some tablets and he's been having a bit of pain going to the toilet, but apart from that he's been fine... We're really sorry..'

'Oh it's fine Danny, don't let it upset you, I know it wasn't your fault. You just keep him safe though, he likes being with you three I can tell. I might come round in a day or so, I'll ring if I do. I've got to go now, but you have a good time together.' She said kindly.

'Thank you Mrs Poynter, we'll have a great time, I'm sure! Bye..' I replied to her before she said a quick goodbye and hung up.

'She didn't mind.. She knows it wasn't our fault.. She said she might come round tomorrow or something.' I told the other two, who both smiled and nodded in reply. We continued watching the film for about an hour before I felt a small tug on my shirt. I looked over to see that Dougie had woken up but just hadn't moved, so Harry hadn't noticed.

'Oh hey Dougs.. You okay?' I asked him quietly, knowing that he was still a bit tired having just woken up.

'I need the toilet..' He muttered, and so Tom took him to the toilet while me and Harry sat talking. When Dougie came back down, he was clutching a small teddy that I knew used to be Tom's, causing me to remember about his getting wrecked in the crash.

'Should we go and get you a new teddy Dougs?' I asked him cheerily, causing him to smile widely and nod enthusiastically. I giggled slightly before wrapping him up in his coat, hat and gloves, and then leaving the house, walking down the street with Dougie in my arms and the other two following us. We walked into town and got to the huge Build-A-Bear shop within 15 minutes and Dougie's face lit up the moment we stepped through the doors. I took him over to the part where you choose which bear you want before setting him on his feet and letting him go to choose one. He ran back over to me after about 10 minutes, clutching the body of a bear in his hand.

'Is that the one you'd like Dougs?' Harry asked him with a huge smile. He nodded and so we led him over to where you stuff the bear and he put his foot onto the pedal, filling his bear with fluff. He then chose a little heart and gave it a kiss before handing it over to the woman, who put it inside the bear before closing it up.

'Do you want to pick some clothes for him to wear Dougs?' I asked as we walked over to the wardrobe part of the store. He looked up at me, his eyes huge and his mouth hanging open.

'Am I weally allowed to?' He a asked in shock, and so I giggled slightly before crouching down in front of him and lightly flicking his nose.

'Of course you're allowed to, silly! Make sure he looks extra cool though...' I said happily to him, before watching him run over to a rack of clothes and look through it. We waited another 5 minutes until he ran back over, with his bear in one hand and a pair of superman pyjamas in the other.

'Is that definitely the one you want Dougs?' I asked him, to which he just nodded, still smiling ecstatically. I picked him up and carried him over to the desk, where he put his bear and the outfit down.

'Do you want me to put him into his pyjamas?' The woman asked Dougie in a happy voice.

'Yes pwease..' Dougie replied to her, and so she put the bear into the outfit that Dougie had picked out.

'And what's he going to be called?' She asked again.

'Erm... I... Erm.. Can he be called Danny?' He asked quietly, looking up at me.

'He can if you want Dougs.. but are you sure that's what you want him to be called?' I checked with him, finding it really sweet how he wanted the bear to have the same name as me.

'I sure.. I weally like you.. And he's going to be my fwiend like you are..' He told me, and so I nodded and smiled at him.

'So he's being called Danny?' The woman asked, receiving a definite nod from Dougie.

'Okay.. Here you go.. And here's his birth certificate.' She said, passing Dougie the bear and me the birth certificate. We thanked her before leaving the store and walking through town.

'Do you like McDonalds Dougs?' Tom asked as we walked through the food section of town. Dougie nodded and so we all walked into the restaurant and got a table. Harry went to get our food while me, Dougie and Tom just sat at the table.

'Should we go to the toilet Dougs?' I asked after we finished eating, knowing that we'd be going home soon.

'I no want to..' He muttered in reply.

'You need to though Dougs... Come on, we won't be long..' I replied softly, not wanting to scare or upset him.

'But it hurts Danny... I no like it.. And I no need toilet...' He begged, looking up at me with huge watery eyes.

'If you're a big brave boy, and you come to the toilet, then I'll buy you an ice cream to eat on the way home. Does that sound like a good plan?' I asked him, knowing that I shouldn't bribe him, but also knowing that nothing else would have worked. He gave up his resisting and nodded, so I took hold of his hand and led him through to the toilets. I sat him on one, but he just sat there and refused to do anything.

'Are you sure you don't need a wee Dougs?' I double checked with him. He just nodded in reply and so I stood him up off the seat and got his trousers back up and his coat back on before picking him up and carrying him out of the toilets.

'Come on then, lets get you this ice cream then.' I said to Dougie with a small smile, causing him to instantly brighten up. I got him an ice cream and then we began to walk through town again, deciding we'd get a taxi home once Dougie had finished. The taxi arrived quite quickly after we called it and we climbed in the back, me in the middle with Dougie on my knee, and then the other two on either side of us. We got home within 5 minutes and I carried Dougie inside once we got there, getting him out of his coat.

'So what would you like to do Dougs?' I asked happily.

'We play football?' He asked with a sweet little smile, and so I nodded before taking him out into the back garden with the other two and grabbing the football from the shed. We then started the match, me and Dougie versus Tom and Harry, and ran round happily, messing around and glad that we had eachother.

* * *

**I really really hope you liked that! It's a bit rubbish I know but something massive is going to happen pretty soon and it's gonna be bad so I promise you will get interesting stuff soon x And I'm so sorry I've not been updating very often, I've got lots going on right now x Love you all and thank you if you're still here! :)**


End file.
